


Do you believe in magic?

by WinchestersRUs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Wizard, wizarding wolrd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRUs/pseuds/WinchestersRUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Witch turned fugitive finds she needs to escape from the Wizarding World after causing more than a little trouble. Little does she know, however, that she will end up in the company of to handsome muggles who look for trouble wherever they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe in magic?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old idea that i have re-written and hope will work!  
> I have wanted to do this crossover properly for a long time so i hope other people will like the idea as much as i do. 
> 
> But please note this fic is NOT about Harry or his friends/family.  
> It is a Supernatural Fiction, crossed with an, Almost, Harry Potter fiction but i am using the spells that JKR created, and will probably refer to some of her characters and the events of HP.  
> This is sort of experimental so I hope you enjoy it. But please feel welcome to correct me on any mistakes you find, if they are spelling/grammar related or something i have gotten wrong in the fandoms.

 

**Goodbye Wizards**

##  Intro -

## Being an outcast in the muggles world was easy enough to cope with. All you had to do was ignore people, maybe be a little bit rude, and most of them left you alone. Most muggles were ignorant; they don’t often notice if you act a little strange because they don’t often notice anything. But to be an outcast in the wizarding world was not a nice feeling. To put it frankly - news travels fast. Especially when the village you live in is small and the people are many. Witches and wizards have extraordinary ways of getting you to tell the truth, whether you openly say it or not. They can delve into your mind with a simple spell and uncover a whole mass of information you never wanted to share. Some wizards are ruthless; they will do whatever they can to get what they want. And those are the wizards who always get what they want.

###  Chapter One -

"You’d better get talkin’ girl." A wand was being forced against my neck as the small, dirtied man spoke from behind me. "Why would I want to do that? Because I won’t like you when you're angry?" My sarcasm obviously didn't amuse him; he grabbed my neck tightly in his calloused hand and forced the old, wooden wand harder against my tortured skin with the other. "And stop calling me 'girl'. My mother gave me a name and it’s there to be used."  
We were in some old pub, abandoned by the look and the smell of it; it was dark, damp and cold. Decaying furniture stood covered in blankets of dust. The windows were broken, they let in the bitter wind that whistled and called out through the room. The floorboards were littered with footprints; some fresh that sank deep and some hidden, from visitors long ago. The small man keeping me here was not a pleasant sight for anyone’s eyes; he was short, rotund, greasy, smelly, middle-aged and disgusting. His eyes were deeply dark from what looked to be a severe lack of sleep. His breathe was stagnant. His movements where strong, but becoming sluggish. His voice was that of a street ruffian; harsh and poorly spoken. I was bound to a damaged chair, rope tied badly around my wrists and my ankles, but tightly tied around my waist. I was not completely immobilised, but my captor didn't need to know that just yet.  
"You want me to use your name, girl? Fine, but you've gotta give me somefin’ in return." The man started walking around the room again, scratching his upper lip, smirking, and looking all pleased with himself. "Tell me everyfin’ you know about what happened in that warehouse, and you can walk free." He stopped where he was and leaned against the wall. Still smirking at me as he stood there, he looked me over. “Vicky.” He was feeling very pleased with the way this was going.  
"Well, that hardly feels like a fair deal, my name in return for some vital details. What makes you think I would ever tell you what happened that night anyway? As far as you’re concerned nothing happened.” By now I was getting bored, this idiot actually thought he was being frightfully threatening. Over the past few years of my life I’ve had scarier wizards than this talk to me in a pub. "Look, if you’re trying to scare the truth out of me you’re going to get nowhere. I won’t tell you anything even if you hit me with a cruciatus curse. Now do excuse me, I’ve got somewhere else to be.” I started to move around beneath my bonds, preparing myself for an escape. But the little man was becoming impatient. He rushed towards me, clamped his sweaty hand over my mouth and pressed his face up against the side of mine.  
"You're going nowhere fast, missy. Now tell me what happened. Tell me what you saw. No more games. You tell me now or you’re dead." The shady man moved back slightly and grimaced at me.  
"You know what, you creep, I'm bored of this now. I'm not telling you what happened. What happened then concerns only me and one other. You are not him. Now, get out of my face before I tear you apart." I looked him dead in the eyes. I was nothing more than fed up now. He’s had his fun, now I wanted mine. He looked at me and laughed.  
"Like I said Vicky, you’re going nowhere.” He swaggered around to face me properly and pulled out his wand. But before had a chance to even think of a half decent spell, I yanked my hands free of the rope, pulled my own wand from my boot and voiced the last words he would ever hear.  
"Avada Kedavra you twat." He fell to the floor with a heavy thud, a shocked look painted eternally on his face. I couldn't help but laugh, he really thought he had one over on me. What an idiot. For a moment I sat there content with myself, but I needed to get out of this place before anyone else tried to mess with me. My hands were already free so I took out my wand properly now, I looked down at the rope around my ankles and whispered 'diffindo'. The rope unravelled itself from me. I said it again, aiming it at my waist this time. When all the rope had fallen I stood up, moved away from the chair in the middle of the room and headed for the doorway.  
I opened the door and got an unexpected greeting, four familiar looking men were stood there looking smug and all pointing their wands at me. Here we go again.. "Hello boys. Let’s have some fun shall we?" They all started moving towards me, glowering at my cheerful greeting. I held my wand in the direction of the closest man and yelled, "Stupefy!" The man fell to the floor, unconscious. The youngest looking of the three men left looked surprised, I gave him a little wink and ran back into the pubs main room. The remaining three proceeded to follow me inside and I needed to shake them off. “Petrificus Totalus!" Again, with a simple raise of my wand the young man went completely stiff and fell forward, face first on the floor. "Two down, two to go. Who's next then?" Both men left standing looked at each other and then began to cautiously approach me, wands raised. "Levicorpus," I said with hardly any enthusiasm at all and the two men barely had time to assess the situation before they were hanging upside down above the ground. They had both dropped their wands on the floor in the process, rendering them both useless. "You idiots are all the same. You never learn.” I looked at the men with the smallest sense of sympathy, tilting my head slightly and pouting at them. They are a bunch of ignorant cowards. Oh well, it was time to leave this place for good now. “Stupefy.” They fell forcefully to the floor and lay with the other two group members, powerless.  
“Goodbye boys.” I sighed as I walked back through them and out of the door. Walking down the dishevelled pathway and heading down the empty road I knew I needed to find somewhere discreet - somewhere vacant. I needed to disappear. I needed to apparate out of here. I kept walking for a few more minutes until I found a small, overgrown path and followed it to the end where it came to a wide and open crossroad - this would do. But where did I want to go? Somewhere new this time, somewhere I wouldn’t be found. I knew exactly the place, so as soon as I had my mind focused on it, I was gone.

**Goodbye Wizards. Hello Muggles.**


End file.
